


Workaholic Nights (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: You work too much for your own good.Bonus peek of Miya Osamu x Reader (separate Reader from Atsumu's part) at the end. NOT Atsumu x Reader x Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Workaholic Nights (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus peek of Miya Osamu x Reader (separate Reader from Atsumu's part) at the end. NOT Atsumu x Reader x Osamu.

Listen, it's not like you meant it, okay? All you want in the world right now is to be in his embrace, getting cuddles and probably even more (wink). But! You also want to finish your work, so you can have a proper sleep schedule this week. Alas, the workload is just really plain brutal – task after task piling up endlessly until you hadn't realized it was already half past ten in the evening.

By the time you look up from your laptop, Atsumu had already arrived and did the dishes. You greeted him with a quick hug and kiss which he enthusiastically returned. Chatting a bit about your days as you finish up some small chores. ("Omi-omi was so mean today just 'cause I sneezed on him.” and "Hinata an' Bokuto was trying a new technique and got tangled in the net for half an hour. The coach got mad and made 'em run fifty laps.")

Atsumu hopped out of the shower, wearing newly laundered clothes and his hair sticking up in all directions, expecting that you'll already be on the bed ready for some cuddles and…maybe something more than cuddles if he’s lucky. But his mood rapidly sank when he saw you in front of your screen typing away. He pouts, pulling up a chair beside your desk to whine, "Baaaabbbeee~"

You hum distractedly, fingers dancing across the keyboard. "Just a bit more and I'm done, 'Tsumu," you say but he continues pouting, not believing you. As he just stays there staring at you with puppy eyes, you do your best to ignore him, already internally sweating as you very well know that your work isn't even nearly done. But work is work, and in a matter of minutes your focus is fully back on your screen, Atsumu’s sulking presence beside you ignored.

Atsumu only stares at you.

He stares.

And stares some more.

You clear your throat distractedly, and he inwardly groans. It’s only been ten minutes for fuck’s sake! Are you seriously planning to work for the rest of the night? Until the crack of dawn? He scowls, irritated at how he has to sleep without you in his arms _again._ He loves you very much and he loves how hardworking you are, but seriously, your workaholic habits and sleep schedule (or lack of) worries him a lot.

He sulks and glower at your laptop as if its very presence offended him. The clacking of the keys as your fingers danced across the keyboard made him want to slam the rude machine close, but then he’d have to deal with your exasperation and that would be the last thing he wants.

Atsumu’s sour expression suddenly turn into a wide-eyed surprise and he had to resist rubbing his hands together eagerly. If you had turn around to look at him, you’d have seen Atsumu practically vibrating with excitement and mischief, a scheming look on his face.

(In another apartment, in another neighborhood, Osamu’s partner asks what was wrong when Osamu suddenly stops to look out the window. “Ya know that smell when a lightbulb shortcircuits?”)

You tense in surprise feeling muscular arms wrap around the back of your chair and your waist from behind. Atsumu rests his chin on the chair’s back, inwardly cursing at how he can’t properly embrace you.

“‘Tsumu…” you start tiredly. Really, he should go ahead and sleep. He already had a tiring day and it’s gonna be an even tougher tomorrow.

“‘M okay. Just gonna watch,” he mumbles unconvincingly.

You roll your eyes but keep on working, trying to concentrate on your reports. The quiet lasts for a while, only the sound of the keyboard's clacking and paper's shuffling in the silence. Atsumu's patting himself back, amazed at himself for being patient. Osamu, in his own home, feels a disturbance in the force.

Atsumu nuzzles his face into your neck, and you absentmindedly adjusts to give him more space. His hands gently caresses your arms until it settles on your shoulders. You start to turn towards him but he just shushes you, "'S okay. Just gonna give ya a light massage, babe. Yer shoulders are too tense."

His hands work wonders for your tense shoulders and back. You can feel the stress leaving your body, your mind easing into relaxation. Atsumu grins to himself at your happy sighs and the way you melt to his touch. Your mind feels clearer, but it can't help but indulge in the thought of how some sleep sounds incredible at the moment. Atsumu kept going, kneading your tired muscles, gently adjusting you into a better sitting posture.

"Ya almost done, babe?" He whispers by your ear, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"...Mm, I guess."

"Sleepy?"

"No," you deny, biting back a yawn. Your eyelids feeling heavier as you sluggishly type the last few paragraphs of your report.

"Let's sleep?"

"Mm...you go ahead. I'm almost done."

Atsumu’s hand suddenly dips down to your sides, abruptly tickling you. He chortles when you jolt straight, now wide awake, knees hitting the underside of your desk with a loud bang. “Shit! ’Tsumu!” He cackles, leaping out of your reach when you instantly turn to lunge at him.

Chasing him around the room, you tackle him on the bed when he attempts to leap over it. You both land with an “Oof!” and his arms immediately encircle around you, trapping you against him.

“Great, we can go t’sleep now!” Atsumu declares proudly, closing his eyes and badly feigning falling asleep with matching fake snores. You snort, trying to wriggle out of his hold, but of course it’s futile. “‘Tsumu…” you start, but when you look up you see him giving you a sad pout and the best kicked puppy expression he can muster. You sigh. Really, what’s the point? You’re tired, he’s tired. It’s not like you have an urgent deadline (well, they’re all ‘urgent’ but nothing new), you’d still be working the entire day tomorrow either way. For tonight at least, work can wait. You miss being in his arms too.

“Roll to the side, please,” you just say and Atsumu’s grin breaks out again as he adjusts. Silence envelops you two – Atsumu humming a low wordless tune as he watches you relax, and you rubbing gentle circles on his back as you lean in his embrace further.

“I missed this,” you mumble, eyes drifting shut.

“Yeah,” Atsumu replies drowsiliy, “Missed ya a lot.”

“Mm…good night, ‘Tsumu. Love you.”

“Sleep well, babe. Love ya too.”

* * *

**Bonus (Miya Osamu x Reader):**

_In Osamu and his girlfriend’s apartment…_

Osamu scowls seeing his partner up late, still working. He stands behind the chair, curtly asking, “Is that urgent?”

“Uh, not really? Still have a week to finish. Just wanted to start early.”

“Yeah, way too early like 2 AM early,” Osamu sarcastically replies, his face blank. She sheepishly looks up at him, but he suddenly grabs her and hauls her over his shoulder.

He shuts down her loud shouts and complaints with a simple, “Yer getting sleep tonight or no sex until yer deadline.”

* * *

**Bonus 2 (Miya twins messaging each other):**

**_Atsumu:_** Oi. Yer workaholic gf has a shit sleep sched too right?

 ** _Osamu:_** ?? Ye, what’s it to ya?

 ** _Atsumu:_** How do ya drag her to bed?

 ** _Osamu:_** Drag her to bed.

 ** _Atsumu:_** What?

 ** _Osamu:_** What? Ask if it’s urgent. If no, haul her ass to bed.

 ** _Atsumu:_** Mine will get mad tho?

 ** _Osamu:_** Or no sex til the deadline.

 ** _Atsumu:_** Damn. That’s genius.

 ** _Osamu:_** One of us had to get the brains. Clearly it’s me.

 ** _Atsumu:_** Fuck off. Thanks. Gimme some tuna onigiri later.

 ** _Osamu:_** Fuck off.


End file.
